Inevitable
by GraceButYouCanCallMeGracie
Summary: If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soulmate, would you want to know?
1. Chapter 1

**Inevitable**

Word Count: 2600-ish

Rating: M, eventually

Disclaimer: Glee and the movie TiMER are mine. Along with Asia, microwave popcorn, and the Beatles franchise.

A/N: This fic is based off of the summary for the movie TiMER, which I have not seen, but it looks really good :D For my Panda Bear, and Christopher Robin. Huge, huge thank you to ClairyBearyBaby for helping me with this story.

Summary: If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soulmate, would you want to know? In Lima, Ohio, when kids reach their sixth birthday, most say yes. Including Quinn Fabray. The only problem is, Quinn's clock won't start. So Quinn just assumes that her soulmate doesn't have a TiMER yet, and won't rest until her countdown starts. Until Santana Lopez comes along and messes everything up.

* * *

TiMER is a corporation specializing in a unique matchmaking device. For a nominal monthly fee, the company can equip anyone at any age with a countdown timer that counts down to the point that the customer is brought into contact with his or her soulmate. The night before meeting a soulmate, the TiMER reaches zero, and will begin to beep when the soulmates meet the following day. After more than fifteen years of operation, the company had had a 98% approval rating in over 47 states.

* * *

16 years, 10 months, 29 days, 11 hours, 33 minutes. That's how long Quinn Fabray had been alive, on September 14th, 2009.

Sixteen years. Quinn had waited ten of those years waiting for her TiMER to start counting down. Waking up every morning expecting to see digital numbers appear on the blue wristband, attached to her skin, before she even checked the clock to see what time it was, only to feel her shoulders slump and her frustration grow even deeper.

It was normal, the doctor who had installed her timer told her. Well, maybe not normal, but understandable. Quinn's soulmate just hadn't received their timer yet. The doctor promised Quinn that the countdown would probably start in a year or two.

Except it had been more than two years. It had been ten. And Quinn still didn't have a countdown. No one in Lima had made it to high school without a countdown. Everyone's TiMERs always started almost immediately, considering they all usually got their TiMERs at six years old, and if not, at least by the time they were eight.

Quinn sighed, and hoped that fate would give her a break, and start her countdown by her birthday next month.

The blonde looked to her left at one half of her two best friends in the whole world. Rachel was studiously taking notes, focusing on whatever boring war their history teacher had been covering that day. Quinn really couldn't bother herself to care, as she stared at the flashing numbers on Rachel's pink wristband.

Rachel's TiMER had gone off immediately, when it was installed. Quinn knew – she was there. Rachel, at age 16, only had three years before she would meet her soulmate, so in the meantime, she buried herself in her schoolwork and Glee Club, doing everything it took to make it out of high school and immediately onto the Broadway stage, where she would inevitably meet the love of her life.

Quinn probably would've found the diva annoying, had it not been for their eleven-year friendship. Even as Quinn's popularity grew when she became head cheerleader, their friendship never dwindled. Rachel became near insufferable for everyone but Quinn and Brittany, and the two blondes did everything in their power to make sure the tiny brunette was off-limits to the bullying in the school.

Brittany, Thing #2, had been Quinn's best friend her entire life, their moms having been friends long before they were born. Brittany's countdown was set to go off when the blonde was 34, so in the meantime, the tall dancer spent her time sleeping with the boys whose TiMERS were about to go off, soon, and wanted a last minute fling before they were tied down.

And that's pretty much how everyone was, at McKinley. You had either already met your soulmate, you were waiting for them and staying celibate in the meantime, or you slept around until you did officially meet the love of your life.

Quinn didn't know where she'd classify herself, should her timer be counting. She wanted to say she'd stay faithful and wait, but she wouldn't want to waste the opportunity to try other people before her time was up. But, unfortunately for the HBIC, she was unable to do either, while she worried herself sick over when her TiMER would go off.

The piercing sound of the bell ringing cut Quinn out of her reverie. She sighed and picked up her books, leading Rachel out of the classroom and to their lockers.

"You know, Finn Hudson doesn't have a TiMER," Rachel brought up, as they put away their books. "He seems to be nice. And he's kind of handsome. I can see you two being quite a pair if you gave him the chance."

Quinn sighed. "He also happens to be ten feet tall, and always wears that stupid half-grin. I'm not interested, Rachel."

"But he could be your soulmate! It would explain your lack of countdown," Rachel suggested.

"He's definitely not my soulmate," Quinn brushed it off, sliding her pre-calc book into her locker.

"But Quinn, if you just brought him to the doctor's office and had him get a Ti-"

Quinn shut her locker quickly, and turned to the diva. "I told you, I'm not interested, Rachel."

Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it and shut it, as well as her locker. The pair made their way to the lunchroom, Quinn staying silent, while Rachel discussed possible set list ideas for sectionals, dropping the soulmate subject. Quinn tried not to roll her eyes again, listening to Rachel discuss that lame club, and their stupid show tunes.

The minute they stepped inside the lunchroom, two different tables waved them over. The Glee table and the Cheerios table. Quinn glanced at Tina, who smiled and gestured for them to join their table, and then over to Stephanie, the JV head cheerleader, who smirked and patted the spot next to her.

The blonde looked down at Rachel and winced.

Rachel looked at her and sighed. "Go ahead. I understand."

Quinn smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Rach. Maybe tomorrow," she told her, before walking over to the Cheerios table and chuckling as Brittany pulled her into a suffocating hug.

Rachel smiled sadly, before walking over to the Glee table.

That's what Quinn said yesterday.

Quinn took a seat next to Brittany and Stephanie, ruefully accepting the crazy diet shake their coach made them drink, over the chicken fingers and tater tots the lunchroom was serving.

"Have you seen the new girl, yet, Quinn?" Stephanie asked.

Quinn took a sip of her drink and cringed at the bitter aftertaste before acknowledging the sophomore captain. "What new girl?"

Stephanie's eyebrows raised, slightly. She was surprised the varsity head Cheerio wasn't in the loop. "The one that just came today. Santa Domingo or whatever her name is. The Mexican girl," Stephanie explained without giving any effort.

"I thought Santa was black..." Brittany said airily.

Stephanie shook her head. "Well, rumor has it she's hot," Before Quinn could give her a disinterested look, Stephanie continued, "And she's trying out for the Cheerios."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Coach Sue would never let her in. Not a week after school started, and definitely not when she's missed out on three weeks of practice."

Stephanie shrugged. "She's having try-outs right now. You can go see for yourself."

Quinn dropped her fork. "What? She's trying out and you didn't tell me? Why don't I know this? I'm Varsity Head Cheerio!"

Stephanie just smirked and shrugged again.

Quinn growled and stood up, her chair scraping violently across the floor, near silencing the lunchroom.

"Quinn, do you want me to g-"

"No, Britt." Quinn snapped.

Quinn was furious. Nothing happened on her squad that she wasn't aware of. She made absolute _sure_ about that. And now this idiot Hispanic, Mexican, Lebanese- whatever she was, was going to get by her? No freakin' way.

Quinn stormed out of the lunchroom on a mission, ignoring the looks she was getting, but still finding small satisfaction in the aura of fear across the room.

Quinn was seeing red so much that she didn't even realize she was in the gym until she got there. She was absolutely infuriated that she wasn't told about this.

She found it empty, except for Sue, who was picking up her clipboard off the judging table, her back facing the HBIC.

"Quinn, how nice of you to join me."

Quinn paused and furrowed her eyebrows. How did she..?

"I can hear your disgusting mouth-breathing all the way from here, Fabray," Sue stated, before turning to the blonde. "What I'm not sure of, is why you weren't here twenty minutes ago when the audition was happening?"

Quinn blanched. "I was in class," Quinn said, giving her coach a confused look. "And how was I even supposed to know this was happening?"

"There was a note on your locker, Q. There since before second period. Are you so dense, that you can't see a note on your locker?" Sue questioned, slowly raging.

"There was no note!" Quinn's voice started rising.

"I placed a note on your locker to be here no later than 11:20. YOU. ARE. LATE."

Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose, calming her nerves, before re-opening them. "No note, Sue. Someone must have removed it. I'll make it up to you."

Sue rolled her eyes. "Just greet your new co-captain in the locker room."

Quinn's eyes widened and she fisted her skirt at her sides to keep from blowing up. "Co-captain?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Co-captain. See what you've missed? Now go greet her, get her up to speed. Her schedule is now your schedule. You will teach her everything you know, and you will make sure your team respects both of their captains, or you are off the squad. Understood?"

Quinn's jaw set as her eyes narrowed. She wasn't about to get kicked off the squad. "Yes, Coach Sue."

"Now go get acquainted before your presence makes me vomit."

Quinn internally groaned as she started walking out of the gym.

"Oh, and Q?"

Quinn turned to face her coach.

"Don't be late again. Three strikes, and you're out."

Quinn winced, nodded, turned back around, and started heading toward the locker room.

Sue sighed at her mini-me and went back to cleaning up. She caught sight of the blue flashing numbers and pulled her sleeve back to reveal her black wristband. 0:75:03:15:24.

Seventy-five days left. Sue pursed her lips and cursed the day she got a wristband deciding the fate of her love life. Sue Sylvester didn't give a crap about who she fell for. Sue Sylvester didn't need a biological wristband to tell her who she'd fall for, either.

And then the Cheerio coach sighed. Because making her way to the locker room, was a teenage girl who had no idea when she would meet the love of her life, if ever.

And how could someone possibly live their life not knowing when they would meet their soulmate?

It must've been fucking torture.

* * *

Quinn pushed open the locker room door and stepped inside. She looked around before almost immediately freezing at the sight of a gorgeous tan-skinned girl, in just a black bra and panties, standing in front of a mirror, her uniform strewn across the bench behind her. Her eyes traced each curve of the girl's body before Quinn even realized what she was doing. She found herself imagining things Quinn Fabray should _not_ have been imagining.

Until a voice interrupted her, and deep brown, smirking eyes met hers.

"You've got a little drool..." The Latina chuckled, fake-gesturing to her own face.

Quinn blushed and mentally face-palmed. What did she think she was doing?

"You could take a picture. It'll last longer," The girl continued, and winked.

Quinn's mouth opened and closed as she tried to find the words to deny it, before the blonde steeled herself.

"Don't flatter yourself. I've seen tons of girls half-naked," Quinn told her.

The girl snickered. "Tons, huh? Yeah, you've definitely pegged yourself as the repressed type. Hidden lady-lovers, right?"

Quinn just stared at the girl before realizing what she was saying. "Oh! No, I'm straight. I mean, I'm a cheerleader. We get changed together. I've seen girls in their bras and panties."

The Latina narrowed her eyes at Quinn and smirked. "Riiiigghhhttttt..."

Quinn scoffed. "Anyway," she deterred. "What's your name?"

"Santana," The Latina supplied. Quinn watched her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "Lopez." The girl rolled her eyes.

Quinn placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, Lopez. I'm your co-captain. Practices are every day after school, at 4pm. Mandatory. No exceptions. Weekend practices are at noon. You and I have to get there half an hour early. You have to wear your uniform to school every day. No exceptions. Your classes will all be with me. I'll get you caught up to speed on what happens around here."

"Yeah, yeah. Sue Sylvester already explained that to me. What I need your help with is this damn uniform," Santana explained. "Can you just, help me get it on?"

Quinn nodded, warily, unsure of whether or not she should do this. "Sure. Slide on the spanks, first."

Santana grabbed the red spandex and slipped them over her legs, while Quinn did her best to look everywhere but the Latina.

When she was sure Santana was ready, Quinn walked over to her new co-captain and bent down to grab the skirt. She held it open in front of her for Santana to step into. The Raven-haired girl eyed her, before shrugging and stepping into the skirt.

Quinn licked her lips as she slid the skirt over Santana's long, soft, tan legs. She tried not to pay too much attention to what she was doing, as her knuckles brushed soft, caramel skin.

The blonde stood up straight and caught Santana's eye in the mirror.

"There's a zipper on the side of the skirt," she showed her, before slowly zipping it up, and watching it encase Santana's hips perfectly.

Quinn shook her head at herself, and whatever she was feeling in the pit of her stomach, that made her insides roll and coil, before stepping back.

"Now you can put the top on."

Santana obeyed and grabbed the red WMHS cheerleading top. She put it on and slid her arms through, before turning her back to Quinn. "Will you zip it up for me?"

Quinn steeled herself and nodded, stepping forward to grip the zipper. She placed one hand on Santana's hip, to steady the top, before carefully zipping it, brushing Santana's velvet skin at her spine. Quinn stared at her hand, mesmerized, until it stopped at the base of Santana's neck.

Quinn straightened her back and caught Santana's eyes in the mirror once more. "If you want to be able to get dressed in the morning, you should learn how to do that on your own."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the help."

"Yeah..." Quinn said quietly.

Santana waited for the blonde to say something more before shaking her head. "I'm going to catch whatever's left of lunch. I'll see you in class..."

Santana left the end of her sentence open for Quinn.

"Quinn," The head cheerleader supplied. "Fabray."

"See you in class, Quinn Fabray," the Latina said, before winking and walking out.

Quinn watched her leave before getting a glance at her arm and finally noticing something.

No TiMER.

Quinn's eyes widened slightly before she looked down at her own wristband, and its empty countdown. Why didn't the new girl have a TiMER?

Quinn shook her head. Lots of people didn't have a TiMER. Well, not lots, but there were those who didn't. But Quinn couldn't help but wonder if maybe that's why she was so enamored with this new girl, why she felt so enamored with Santana…

Quinn then rolled her eyes. What did it matter? She was straight. Her soulmate was _not_ a girl. Especially not some cocky Latina who thinks she can just waltz right onto the team, and into her life, without permission. Santana Lopez was not her soulmate. Quinn Fabray was straight.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Inevitable**

Word Count: 3,285

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own Glee and Western civilization. I'm also the president. Surprise.

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for your guys' incredible response to this story. Ugh, it's so heartwarming and inspiring to see that so many of you liked it so far. I really appreciate it. You guys made my week :)

* * *

A slam of books next to Quinn made the blonde groan and bury her head even further into her arms on her desk.

"Two fucking hours. 5:30am! When you mentioned practices, you didn't think to mention the sporadic early morning classes your psycho coach scheduled at random, Fabray?" Santana growled angrily, taking her seat next to her co-captain.

"Welcome to her world. We're just living in it," Quinn said, lifting her head and sighing, lazily looking at the Latina.

"If I have to do another one of those, I'm going to rip my hair out," Santana grumbled.

"They happen about five times a month," Brittany said, cheerily bouncing over to them, holding Rachel's hand. "She likes to make sure that she invades our sleep, too."

Rachel gaped at the tall dancer. "That's positively primeval."

"That's Sue Sylvester," Quinn stated, shrugging.

"Why don't you have a TiMER?" Brittany asked Santana.

Everyone stopped and stared at the blonde's odd interruption. Quinn looked at Santana expectantly, glad she didn't have to be the one to bring up the question she had been wondering for a week now.

Is that what all of you guys are wearing?" Santana asked. "I don't know. They don't have them where I'm from?"

"Santa's workshop?" Brittany asked enthusiastically.

Santana cocked her head at the clueless blonde. "No..." She said slowly. "But you might have to ask dwarf over here if that's where she's from."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana's remark.

"You're a dwarf?" Brittany asked Rachel.

"No, Britt," Rachel shook her head. "So where are you from?"

"Jupiter," Santana said with a wave of her hand, smirking.

"They don't have TiMERs in Florida?" Rachel asked.

Quinn wanted to roll her eyes at herself for being so dense in not understanding. Jupiter, _Florida_.

"I guess not. What is a TiMER?"

"It's a biological clock that tells you the exact date you'll meet the love of your life," Rachel explained.

"How?"

The three best friends looked at each other and shrugged. Hell, if they knew.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure I've got one of those."

"A TiMER?" Rachel asked.

"A soulmate. Love of my life. A person."

"Everyone does," Quinn said, her voice growing slightly soft.

Santana grabbed Quinn's left wrist and inspected her blue wristband. "Why don't you have any flashing numbers on yours?"

Quinn shrugged. "My countdown hasn't started. My soulmate doesn't have a TiMER, yet." She tried not to shiver at the warm feel of Santana's fingers brushing against the skin that was still a little numb and tingly from the TiMER being inserted. Santana's hands were so soft...

"Maybe you don't have one either," Santana commented.

Quinn was snapped out of her reverie. "Huh?"

"Ever wonder if maybe the reason you don't have a countdown, is because you don't have a soulmate?" Santana asked, looking into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn's jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed, offended by this question. Of course she had a soulmate. Why wouldn't she have a soulmate? Everyone has a soulmate!

Quinn opened her mouth to verbalize her offense, but before she could respond to Santana's _rude_ comment, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of first period. Quinn scoffed and glared at Santana before jerking her wrist out of the Latina's grip.

Santana chuckled and raised her hands in mock surrender, before turning to face the front of the class. Quinn growled internally and faced front as well.

As they sat down, Brittany turned to Rachel. "I thought only boys came from Jupiter..."

* * *

Quinn spent the rest of the day a little out of it, as she tried not to let what Santana said get to her.

Maybe the reason you don't have a countdown, is because you don't have a soulmate...

Everyone had a soulmate! Of course Quinn Fabray had a soulmate. She was _Quinn_ _Fabray_. She got everything she wanted.

So Quinn cornered Santana before lunch.

"Of course I have a soulmate!" Quinn snapped, walking up to the Latina's locker.

"What?" Santana asked, confused, slowly shutting her locker.

"I'm Quinn Fabray! I'm blonde, and hot, and-and smart, and popular, and totally attractive! Everyone wants to date me!"

Santana just stared at the blonde, completely confused.

Quinn groaned and rolled her eyes, before catching sight of the people watching them. She glared at all of them before grabbing Santana's wrist and dragging her to the nearest janitor's closet.

Santana chuckled when Quinn shut the door, and they were covered in complete darkness. "This is pretty wanky, Fabray. And 7 minutes in heaven is sooo 6th grade." The co-captain maneuvered around the shelves filled with cleaning supplies, and the bucket and mop just inches away from her in the tight space.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Santana in the dark. "What? No. I just wanted to talk to you. I told you, I'm not into that, Lopez."

"Okay. Whatever you say, Fabray. Maybe you shouldn't have dragged me into the janitor's closet, then."

Quinn groaned again, barely holding on to her patience. "Look, what you said earlier, about me not having a soulmate, it isn't true."

"Ohhhhhh," Santana said, finally catching on to what Quinn was going off about.

"I'm pretty, and popular, and everyone either wants to be me, or wants to be with me."

Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, finally being able to make out Quinn's seething silhouette in the darkness. "That doesn't mean you'll find a soulmate. That just means people want you. Finding your soulmate means finding someone you'll fall in love with. Just because you're attractive doesn't mean that you're more likely to find love than anyone else. Love doesn't have any higher agenda for the pretty people."

Quinn shook her head. "B-but, I'm every guy's dream. Someone's bound to fall in love with me. I _have_ a soulmate, Santana."

"Are you telling me, or yourself?" Santana asked.

Quinn just scoffed.

"Tell me, Quinn," Santana said, her voice growing husky. "Do you know what it's like to tremble at someone's touch?" She asked, as she brushed her hand across Quinn's wrist before dragging her fingers slowly up her arm to place her hand on her shoulder.

Quinn desperately maintained her cool façade, not letting Santana get to her.

Santana chuckled. "Do you know what it's like to feel that special person's lips brush across yours so perfectly..." Santana whispered, leaning in until her face was centimeters from Quinn's, their noses brushing. "That time seems to stop?" Quinn swallowed thickly, her breathing becoming irregular.

"Do you know what it's like to feel vulnerable in front of someone," Santana started, bringing her other hand up to begin massaging Quinn's shoulders, watching the blonde start to melt under her touch. "And still feel so safe, at the same time? To feel loved?"

Santana leaned in until her lips were brushing the shell of Quinn's ear. "Do you know what it's like to hear someone softly moan into your ear?" Santana kept massaging, waiting until she heard a faint groan from Quinn. She could almost feel the blonde's eyes closing. "Do you know what it's like to fall in love?" She groaned into her ear.

"Neither do I..." Santana said softly, slightly digging at Quinn, but keeping her calm. "But," Santana whispered, sliding one hand from Quinn's shoulder, down between the valley of Quinn's breasts encased in her Cheerios uniform, and over to her side, brushing her ribcage. "I do know what it's like to be fucked."

Santana heard a light gasp from her co-captain, as she slid her hand down to Quinn's hip. She chuckled before releasing the blonde and gripping the door handle. "But I don't think you know what that's like, either."

And with that, Santana opened the door and slid by Quinn, before shutting it again, leaving the blonde HBIC alone in the dark closet, bested by the new girl.

"Shit!" Quinn groaned, pressing her hands to the door and leaning her head against it.

She was so fucked. And not in the good way.

* * *

"Again!" Quinn shouted angrily, watching as the cheerleaders groaned and took off once more, to do another suicide on the football field. The blonde scowled, the grey skies matching her personality and fueling her hate-fire perfectly. She wanted to scorch the Latina beside her.

"Quinn, I get it, you need to be strict. But 13 suicides is a little excessive," Santana said, standing next to Quinn. "Just give it a rest."

"It's Fabray to you, Lopez," Quinn growled. "And I, for one, don't like crushing dreams. If they want to go to Nationals, they're going to have to get into shape."

"They're throwing up, Q. Vomiting. Give them a break, or I will."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Fine." She raised her voice to shout at the squad. "Take five! That means five minutes! I expect you back in three!"

"What is your deal?" Santana asked, annoyed with Quinn's bitchy attitude.

"What is _your_ deal?" Quinn snapped. "Do you always go around telling people they'll never find love?"

Santana groaned. "This again?"

"Yes, this!" Quinn yelled, throwing her hands into the air. "What happened to you, to make you hate the idea of love so much?"

Santana flinched at the question and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "None of your damn business."

Quinn shifted her arms, subconsciously matching Santana's position. "Then stop ruining mine. I still have hope that somewhere out there, someone's looking for their soulmate, completely in the dark. Hoping one day they'll find me. And it'll be love at first sight..." Quinn said, softly, airily, before steeling herself, and speaking with a firmer tone. "But until then, I don't need anyone squashing my dreams to bring me down to their level, okay?"

Santana nodded, pulling her arms tighter to herself. "Believe what you want, Fabray," Santana shrugged, before turning back to the field to see some of the Cheerios returning. "But I'm not apologizing."

Quinn looked at the Latina, before looking away, and smiling softly, because she wasn't expecting her to. Santana doing as much as she had was a miracle in and of itself. The blonde straightened her back and her features, turning back to HBIC mode. "Good."

* * *

Brittany hopped over to Santana and Quinn, who were still in just their towels from showering after their exhausting practice, fully dressed and positively ecstatic.

Santana looked up at the bubbly blonde and groaned, drying her hair off with a towel. "How can you possibly be so energetic after a practice like that? You guys did more work than we did, and I'm still beat."

Brittany shrugged and grinned.

"She and Rachel are like damn energizer bunnies," Quinn grumbled, grabbing her towel to dry her hair off as well.

Brittany shook her head and looked at them expectantly. "Anyway, I came over here to ask if you wanted to join me, Quinn and Rach at Quinn's house to study, tonight."

Santana looked up at the blonde. "To study what?"

Brittany shrugged. "Anything."

Santana looked at Quinn. "And what does Quinnie think of this?" She smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I don't care, Lopez. We really just chill at my house. Study whatever you want."

"Or don't," Brittany chimed in.

Quinn nodded and shrugged. "Or don't. Though we have a Chem test coming up, so you may want to study for that. And bring headphones."

"Why?" Santana asked.

"You'll see," Quinn rolled her eyes.

Santana let out a breath and stopped drying her hair. "Alright, I'll go with you guys then."

"We're leaving in 20 minutes," Quinn told her.

"More than enough time to air dry," Santana quipped with a smirk.

Quinn gave Santana a confused look, and the Latina winked at her before pulling at the knot of her towel by her arm. Quinn's jaw fell straight open along with the towel, as it fell to the floor.

Santana smirked at her before turning and walking over to the mirror, near other naked girls that Quinn was paying absolutely no attention to, compared to the caramel goddess, wearing nothing but skin.

Brittany placed a hand on the blonde's bare shoulder and sighed. "You are so screwed, Q."

Quinn nodded, absently, before realizing what Brittany said and shaking her head. "How am I screwed. I'm not gay!" The blonde said in a whisper. But Brittany had already bounded off.

Quinn rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath, before sighing and dropping her own towel.

* * *

Santana pushed her ear buds even further into her ears, trying desperately to drown out Rachel's loud warm ups, happening seven feet away. She gave Quinn a look of disbelief at Rachel's high range and Mach 5 volume. The blonde just shrugged and mouthed 'sorry'.

Santana rolled her eyes and yanked her earbuds out of her ears. "Berry!" Santana yelled, making Rachel jump. "If you don't stuff a sock in it, you can kiss your sheet music goodbye while it takes a visit to Quinn's fireplace downstairs."

Rachel blanched. "You wouldn't dare!"

Santana crossed her arms over her chest. "Try me."

Rachel sighed and grumbled, sweeping up her sheet music and putting it in her folder.

"Why are you even screeching in the first place?" Santana asked snappily, a hint of honest curiosity in her voice.

Rachel narrowed her eyes and shook her head as she spoke. "Glee club."

"What the hell is Glee club?" Santana asked in a less bitchy tone.

Rachel's eyes lit up, seeing the slight interest and pouncing on it. "Glee club is a show choir where we-"

"Show choir? Hell no. I'm not singing any show tunes," Santana brushed off.

"It's not _just_ show tunes, Santana. We sing all kinds of things. Beyoncé, Rihanna, Usher, MC Hammer-"

"Okay, hold up. One, you better not have been leading up to MC Hammer, because that shit's not cool. Two, you guys sing Beyoncé?" Santana asked, walking over to Rachel and pulling the sheet music out of her hand to glance at the musical numbers.

Rachel nodded, even though Santana was too enamored with the sheet music to see. "We're considering a Halo number. I was thinking of a mash-up, between Beyoncé's iconic number and Walking on Sunshine," the diva explained with her mega-watt smile.

"That's kind of cool, actually..." Santana said a little distractedly.

"Then you should try out for Glee Club!" Rachel suggested enthusiastically.

"For your show choir geek club?" Santana scoffed.

"It's not just some geek club, Santana. And you could make it cool! The head cheerleader would probably have a lot of pull at this school to help get more members."

Santana looked at Rachel. "Then why didn't you just ask Quinn?"

Rachel looked at her feet. "I did. She said it would ruin her reputation."

Santana looked at Quinn and raised her eyebrow. "Damn, Q. You're going to ditch your best friend for your reputation? That's cold."

Quinn scoffed and stuttered. "No! I just- you know how important Cheerios is to me, right, Rach? I-I didn't-"

"Save it, Q. It's been a week and I already know how you are," Santana shook her head at the blonde. She turned to Rachel, "I'll consider joining your lame show choir, alright?"

Rachel nodded, beaming. "Of course!"

Brittany sat up. "Rachel, we've got to get going. I have dance lessons and if you still want me to take you home, we should go now."

Rachel's eyes widened at the time. "Oh, wow, sorry, Britt. Of course we can go!"

The blonde and brunette packed up their stuff, while Santana and Quinn watched and waited. "See you guys later," Quinn told them.

"Bye Q! Bye S!" Brittany said cheerily, before hugging both girls and walking to the door.

"I'll see you guys later," Rachel smiled, before turning to Santana. "Promise you'll consider it?"

The Latina nodded and shooed her out. The slam of the door left both girls in an awkward silence, neither budging, or speaking.

Quinn sighed. "I wasn't being mean, I just, really wanted to be captain this year, and Rachel knew what that club would do to my chances of-"

Santana waved her off. "I know, Quinn. You don't have to explain it to me. You're a bitch, and I respect that," Santana said, before walking over to the bed and laying flat on her back next to Quinn, who was laying on her stomach.

"I'm not a bitch," Quinn said unconvincingly.

"Are too," Santana responded half-heartedly.

"Are you a lesbian or what?" Quinn blurted out.

Santana's eyebrows raised in surprise as she looked at Quinn. "Wow, subtle, Fabray."

Quinn groaned. "I don't- I just- Ugh, you've been sending me these really weird signals in the last week and-"

Santana scoffed. "Oh please, don't flatter yourself."

The blonde sighed. "Are you?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not a lesbian. And if I were, you so wouldn't be my type," The Latina scowled.

Quinn rolled onto her back, mimicking Santana's position and raised her arms in mock surrender. "Okay, I was just asking."

Santana nodded, and once again, silence engulfed the room. Santana picked at the comforter with her hands, while Quinn wringed hers nervously by her lap, neither girl finding it in herself to say anything, both too caught up in their thoughts and discomfort to speak.

After a pregnant pause, Quinn spoke up again. "It wouldn't bother me if you were."

"Were what?"

"A lesbian."

"Well, I'm not."

"Because honestly, Santana, I don't care about that sort of thing-"

"Really, I'm not."

"And we're co-captains, we have to live with each other no matter what-"

"I told you, I'm not."

"And if you were into me, I'd just be flattered-"

"Quinn!" Santana shouted to get the blonde to stop talking. "I'm not gay. I like guys, okay?"

Quinn turned her head to look at the Latina, searching her eyes for a long moment. Hazel met brown, and Quinn found herself seeing a number of conflicting thoughts passing through Santana's eyes.

Santana looked away and up at the ceiling, and Quinn sighed and did the same. "Okay, Lopez."

The Latina nodded. "You have a pretty nice ass, though, so... I mean, if I _were._.. I guess, _you know_... You wouldn't be the worst choice..." Santana trailed off.

Quinn nodded. "Thanks."

Santana shrugged.

"You have a nice ass, too... And, umm, a-a nice chest, like, uh, boob area, I guess, so... Umm, yeah, you... Aren't so bad either," Quinn stuttered out.

Santana smiled through her smirk. "Nervous, Q?"

Quinn winced and narrowed her eyes. "Pssh, no..."

Santana chuckled. "Whatever you say, Fabray."

Quinn rolled her eyes and sat up. "Go fuck yourself."

Santana shrugged. "Fine, I will." She stood up and started walking to the bathroom, smirking on the way.

"W-what?" Quinn stuttered, her eyes wide.

Santana spun around with a teasing grin. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Quinn growled and picked up a pillow. Santana chuckled and dodged into the bathroom, just barely missing getting her ass whooped by the pillow that smacked into the wall.

The Latina slammed the door shut and leaned against it. "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" The Latina sing-songed loudly.

"Oh get bent!" Quinn yelled back.

Santana let out a cackle, and pressed her back against the door. Her laughter died off and turned into an ear-splitting grin. The Latina then furrowed her eyebrows.

She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled so hard...

Below the growing frustration in her chest, Quinn felt her stomach flutter. The blonde froze and pressed her hands to her stomach, surprised at the sensation. She lifted her wrist and stared at the blue wristband, void of any flashing numbers.

She looked up and stared at the door she knew the Latina was behind. A million thoughts were racing through her head at once, but the most prominent stayed at the forefront, as the blonde let out a breath and fell back against the comforter.

Yup, definitely fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inevitable**

Word count: 3,100

Rating: T-ish

Disclaimer: Glee's mine, and I thought I'd ruin the whole damn show with terrible writing and horrible plot continuations.

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long :( Work and school and life and UGH. Bit despite all of this, you guys have been so amazing. Thank you so much for your follows, favorites, and especially reviews. They make my day. I really appreciate them. I love you guys :D Huge huge thanks, once again, to the lovely Christopher Robin and my gorgeous Panda for being my editor and my inspiration, respectively.

Also, to QuinntanaEndgame: yes and maybe ;)

Chapter 3!

* * *

Fuck Coach Sue. Fuck Santana. Fuck the whole school. Fuck all of it.

Quinn was fucking pissed. Today was not her day. Her mom woke her up half an hour late, which means she had to speed through her regular morning routine ten times faster than usual. Even when she skipped breakfast and forgone her face-washing routine, the blonde was still five minutes late to the early morning Cheerios practice. Which meant doing six suicides while the rest of the team watched uncomfortably.

Quinn had forgotten her Chem homework, and her hairtie had snapped when she went to redo her hair in the middle of class. And, to top it all off, in the midst of her rush in the morning, Quinn had forgotten to put panties on underneath her spanks, which meant running around all day with spandex uncomfortably rubbing against her... Lower region.

And the HBIC in a pissed-off mood, meant terror for the rest of the students at McKinley. They all cowered in fear as she sauntered down the hall with a devilish glare and three jocks carrying slushies trailing behind her. She flicked her wrist at the Jewish boy fearfully pressed up against the locker, and didn't even spare a glance as she walked by. She did, however, see the seething brunette stomp up to her as she heard the freezing liquid slap against skin, and the linoleum floor.

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel screeched.

Quinn hid her urge to wince at the tiny diva's pitch, and instead placed her hands on her hips and stared down at Rachel with a cocked eyebrow and unamused look.

Rachel held a finger to the blonde just inches away from her nose, startling Quinn as she looked at it, almost cross-eyed. "You said no more slushying!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I promised no one would throw a slushie at _you,_ Rach. I didn't say I'd spare the rest of the scum at this school."

Rachel raised both of her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you insinuating that I am a part of the 'scum' at this school, Lucy Quinn Fabray?"

"Lucy?" Santana apparated behind Rachel and snickered. "And I thought 'Quinn' was a joke."

"Not now, Santana!" Rachel pointed her sharp finger at Santana this time, causing the Latina to flinch. By this time, the hall was starting to fill up with students who stopped to watch the scene.

Santana collected herself and rolled her eyes, gripping Rachel's wrist. "Calm down, Tiny. I'm sure Quinnie here has a perfectly good explanation as to why she's terrorizing the halls." The Cheerio lowered Rachel's wrist to her side, which was immediately snapped back to Rachel's waist.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Because I can. Sue allows it, and I need to maintain my reputation at this school."

Santana rolled her eyes this time. "God, you're more of an airhead than I thought you were, Fabray."

Quinn sneered at her. "Shut up, Lopez."

"NO." Rachel ordered. "You need to lay off, Quinn!"

A sudden beeping took all three girls' attention, and they paused their argument. A second beeping grabbed everyone's attention, now, and they all looked over.

The two students who belonged to the beeping wristbands looked just as stunned as everyone else, as they looked up at each other, startled. Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang gazed into each other's eyes, startled. A shy smile spread across both of their faces, before they both looked away and grinned.

Quinn felt her strict demeanor soften as her face fell at the sight of the two lovers that had finally found each other. She watched as they looked back into each other's eyes, completely oblivious to the entire hallway of people watching their interaction.

Tina and Mike both lifted their right arms, and shook each other's hands, letting out little gasps at the electric touch Quinn was sure they felt, and ceasing the loud beeping. She wanted that more than anything. She wanted love at first sight. Just, knowing.

Quinn wanted her breath to hitch when they touched her hand for the first time. Quinn just wanted love, more than anything. Real, true love, that sent shivers down her spine. She wanted final, and official. She wanted to stop wondering. Quinn wanted to know. Unfortunately for Quinn, she had no idea what true love was like.

"Hi. I'm Mike... Chang." The Asian boy said, nervously.

"T-T-T-Tina.." The shy Asian girl stammered. "Cohen-Chang."

Everyone in the hallway let out a soft "aww", while Rachel clapped her hands, and even Santana cracked a little smile.

Quinn felt herself get ready to vomit at the sight. Something Santana picked up on out of the corner of her eye.

Santana turned back to the two girls, and decided to take action.

Santana turned Rachel to face her. "Alright, Berry, You can go, now. You're not her girlfriend or her mother. Go take a breather, I'll handle this."

"But-" Rachel started, taken by surprise.

"I'll handle it, don't worry."

Rachel finally felt her frustrated emotions come back at Quinn's tirade, and began to protest. "Santana, you can't just let this go, she needs-"

"I've _got_ this," Santana told her. "Now _go_."

Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes. She refrained from saying "and you _are_ her girlfriend?" Right in front of the two, but she didn't stop herself from saying it under her breath as she walked away and headed to lunch.

By now, the rest of the hallway's attention was back to the ice queen and the fiery Latina. Quinn looked around at all of the faces staring at her, seeing her vulnerable for a slight second, and her face hardened. She could feel every single one of them looking at her expression, surprised. Quinn slowly turned livid.

Santana panicked for her classmates, and turned to the rest of the hallway. "Okay, grass-munchers, you can go to the trough and get your cattle feed," Santana said, gesturing for them to leave. When everyone just sort of stood there, Santana rolled her eyes and in a sterner voice, said, "LEAVE. NOW."

Everyone scattered beneath Santana's glare, and she smirked at the speed of the panicked students. Even the jocks booked it.

Quinn just stood with icy eyes, and a hardened expression of disdain. She felt someone slam into her, and almost knock her over from the side. "What the hell!" She yelled, gaining her balance and feeling a sharp pain in her shoulder. Fucking great.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn," Azimio immediately apologized, and started to walk off again, causing Quinn to fall over into him. "What the-"

"The fucking chain on your pants is stuck to my skirt, Azimio!" Quinn growled, realizing what was happening.

Quinn reached down and tried to find out where it was caught, when her eyes widened and realized that it wasn't hooked to her skirt. Somehow, when he knocked her over, Quinn's skirt slid up, and the chain got caught on her spanks.

Quinn felt Azimio start to pull his leg away, to pull the hooked chain off her skirt. "No, no, no, don't do that, don't move," Quinn started telling him.

Azimio didn't listen, figuring it'd just be easier to get it off quickly, and not have to be in the Queen Bee's space any longer.

"Azimio, don't–" The loud sound of fabric tearing interrupted Quinn's sentence. Azimio had freed himself, but he managed to free Quinn as well, so to speak, when she felt her spanks loosen considerably around her waist.

When her red spanks fell to the floor, the blonde gasped as her eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Just go," Quinn told the large football player.

And Azimio did just that, quickly rushing from the hallway, to get out of the vicinity to avoid the two HBICs' wrath.

"Damn," Santana whistled. "Coach Sue is going to be pissed when she finds out what happened. Let's get you to the locker room, I have an extra pair of spanks."

Quinn looked at her and shook her head. "Santana, I'm not... Wearing...  
Anything..." Quinn gestured to her lower half with her eyes, panicked and humiliated.

Santana's eyes widened in understanding. "OH... Well, Umm, I think I have a sweatshirt in my bag..." She said, pulling her backpack from her shoulders and unzipping it to reach inside. She slid her gray McKinley sweatshirt out of her bag and handed it to Quinn. "Just tie it around your waist. That'll get us to the locker room."

Quinn nodded, and did as she was told, and the two girls started making their way towards the locker room.

The walk was silent, save for their footsteps, as Santana held Quinn's torn spanks in her hand, and Quinn held Santana's sweatshirt around her waist, to cover her bare ass.

Quinn rolled her eyes at herself, and her life. Of course on the day she accidentally forgot to put on panties this morning, her spanks would tear. Why would life go easy on her? Why couldn't she have what Mike Chang and Tina now have? Instead her options are a bumbling goof, a self-proclaimed "sex shark", and the-bane-of-Quinn's-existence herself. Maybe she was like Brittany, and she wouldn't find "the one" until she was 40.

Santana spoke up to break the silence, and Quinn's musing thoughts. "You know, Fabray, I pegged your ass to be one that keeps its panties on," she said, and smirked, attempting to ease the tension.

"Shut up, Lopez. You know I was running late this morning," Quinn muttered.

Santana winced as she recalled having to watch Quinn run during Cheerios practice. She chuckled anyway. "So you skipped the underwear? Are you wearing a bra, too?"

"I _forgot_ the underwear, thank you," Quinn defended. "And yes, I'm wearing a bra!"

Santana smirked. "I can always check, just in case," she offered, and winked.

Quinn blushed slightly. "Still trying to hold the straight bluff, Lopez?" Quinn countered.

Santana's smirk faltered, before she shook it off and rolled her eyes. She didn't really have it in her to try and fight for a losing cause. She really couldn't hide it from Quinn.

Santana shrugged. "Alright, I might find chicks hot every once in a while. I can't say I'm entirely straight."

Quinn grinned and shouted, "I _knew_ it!"

The blonde jumped in triumph, causing the sweatshirt to raise a little and give Santana a short side-view of Quinn's ass, as she looked over. Santana quickly looked away, and swallowed the lump in her throat, and attempted to ignore her sudden belly flip.

But Quinn caught this and smirked. "Try not to drool, Lopez," she teased, as they reached the locker room.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "Shut up," she said as she followed Quinn into the locker room.

Santana made her way to her bright red locker and grabbed a pair of red spanks and dug through her bag to find her purple boy shorts.

"Here," she said, handing Quinn the clothing and spinning around. "Keep the panties, and try to wear yours, next time."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Before dropping Santana's sweatshirt and swallowing, as she grabbed the panties and stepped into them, trying to ignore that they were Santana's.

Santana, of course, was trying to ignore the fact that Quinn was putting on her underwear.

Once the boy shorts were past her thighs, Quinn reached down and grabbed the spanks.

Santana looked down at the torn spanks in her hand. She inspected the tear, to give herself something to do, and realized how bad it was. There was a long, clean tear, all the way from the bottom to the top. The entire left side had just fallen open. She whistled lowly.

"That is a huge rip. Better not tell Coach Sue," she told Quinn.

The blonde sighed. "She'll probably find out anyway. She probably has Cheerio senses, or something, that tells her when something happens to her cheerleaders or her uniforms."

Santana nodded. That was entirely possible.

Quinn looked down at the sweatshirt. "Do you want me to wash your sweater and bring it to you tomorrow?"

Santana shrugged. "Sure. Not like I want to rub my face in your ass when I put it on."

"Pretty sure it's what you were hoping for when you were staring at it earlier," Quinn smirked.

"And your excuse for staring at me in the locker room the other day?" Santana questioned.

Quinn's eyes widened, as she blushed. "I d-did _not_-"

Santana narrowed her eyes. "Mmhm. I'm going to head to lunch. Catch ya later, Fabray."

Santana grabbed her bag and made it all the way to the locker room door, before she heard Quinn speak up.

"Quinn."

Santana spun around. "What?"

"You can call me Quinn," the HBIC said, almost shyly.

Santana smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you, Quinn. I'm Santana. Though I'm pretty sure I've called you Quinn before."

Quinn shrugged. "Well, now you have permission."

Santana chuckled. "Why, thank you, Your Majesty." She opened the door.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Oh, get bent."

"As long as you're the one bending me over!" Santana called out as she left the room.

* * *

Quinn sighed and exhaustedly made her way to her locker, after her verbal beating from Sue, for abusing her power, and ruining her uniform. This was strike 2, she knew. She was nearly fucked, and it was only a month into the school year.

The hallways were empty, considering it was 3:30, and no one wanted to be here any later than they had to be. Quinn found the silence comforting, and she mused over several thoughts that passed her mind. One thought may or may not have been about Santana, and something very inappropriate, but she was not about to delve into that.

Because teenage girls had random urges, right? It didn't mean anything. She was straight. She would marry a good Christian boy, her soulmate. She wasn't going to let Santana fuck everything up.

Quinn continued to walk down the hallway, slightly distracted, until a voice pulled her focus.

A voice that was absolutely killing it, with Back to Black. She followed the voice to the choir room, and immediately recognized who's voice it was. And why that voice was singing.

Santana was auditioning for Glee club. And her voice was... Incredible. She listened to her slight rasp, and perfect pitch, and felt herself melt. Santana's voice was like melted chocolate, sweet, and smooth, and silky and... Hot.

She had no idea Santana could really sing. She looked through the door's window and watched the Latina belt it. Santana was so good, it was painful.

She looked at the rest of the club, and watched as they gazed on with their jaws dropped, completely enamored with Santana's voice. She looked over to Rachel, and their gazes met.

Rachel looked at her knowingly, and Quinn gave her a confused look. The diva's look turned evil, as Quinn watched her come up with an idea. Just as Santana's song had ended, and everyone was clapping, Rachel stood up and walked over to the door.

Quinn's eyes widened and she shook her head before backing away from the door. Rachel smiled devilishly, as she pushed open the door and grabbed Quinn's hand, pulling her into the choir room.

"That was very good, Santana!" Rachel said enthusiastically. "And look! Quinn came to audition, too!"

Quinn's jaw dropped, and she muttered under her breath, "Rachel, no, please."

"Wow, that's great, Quinn! What will you be singing?" Mr. Schue asked.

Quinn panicked. She didn't want to sing, especially not in front of the entire club, and not after Santana did such a good job.

Santana watched as Quinn froze nervously, and sighed, realizing she was about to save Quinn's ass a second time in one day.

"Come See About Me," Santana spoke up. "She worked it out with me and Britt. The three of us agreed on it and made an arrangement for the audition."

Quinn gave Santana a confused look. They didn't arrange anything?

"Well, go ahead," Mr. Schue smiled.

Santana stood and Brittany hopped up. They both stood on either side of Quinn. Santana leaned forward slightly, and whispered to Quinn, "just go with it. Follow my lead."

Quinn nodded, and tried to calm her nerves as the music started up. She knew this song, and she knew how to dance. She could do this.

And she did.

The blonde looked to Santana and took the Latina's nod as her signal to start. She began the first line and followed Brittany and Santana's movements behind her. Their hips swayed to the music, and Quinn's voice rang out.

"I've been crying, 'cause I'm lonely..."

Brittany and Santana provided the back-up, and soon enough, the three girls got into a groove. Their movements were flawlessly synchronized, and Quinn's quiver in her voice quickly disappeared, as she felt things start to come together.

"And you're never ever gonna return, to ease the fire that within me burns..."

Santana looked at Quinn every chance she got as she danced around the room. Quinn's voice was like music to her ears. It was soft, and melodious, and Santana had a fleeting thought of wanting that voice to sing her to sleep at night.

"See about me..."

"Come see about me..."

They blew through the second verse easy, and smirked as the Glee club looked thoroughly entertained, obviously enjoying their impromptu performance.

"Sometimes up... Sometimes down..."

Brittany watched Santana give Quinn subtle hints as to how to move next, twitching her eyebrow, winking, gesturing with her eyes. She noticed how well they understood each other, without even talking, and they hadn't even known each other a month. She locked eyes with Rachel, and they both nodded, knowingly.

Santana listened to Quinn belt "See about me", and added "you know I'm so lonely."

Quinn looked at Santana and smiled. They sounded good together.

They wrapped up the final chorus, effortlessly, and returned to their starting positions. All three girls grinned at the cheering and clapping they received from the rest of the club.

"Wow!" Mr. Schue laughed. "You guys make an excellent trio! I think we can welcome our two new members," he said, smiling.

Quinn and Santana looked at each other and smiled. They were fantastic.

Rachel smiled, satisfied with the fact that Quinn was now in Glee club. It was a victory that made up for Quinn's earlier tirade.

Quinn looked over and saw Rachel's triumphant look, and shook her head. She had no idea what she was in for.

Santana leaned in to Quinn, and whispered, "I bet you sing twice as well in bed."

Quinn blushed, and then glared at Santana, for purposely getting a rise out of her, for such a bad line.

Santana just smirked at her and winked.

Yeah, Quinn really had no idea what she was in for.

* * *

A/N #2: Spoiler alert! Next chapter has Quinntana nakedness, just a warning ;) (more than there already has been, which is shocking)


End file.
